A Blast From The Future
by SqueakyTheDuck
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Two mysterious, yet oddly familiar, visitors from the future come to Jake and his friends seeking help. What do they need? And what hangs in the balance? Please R
1. We're From the Future: You're Gonna Die

"Yo, Spud, _what _are you doin'?"

"Well, I was feeling a little paranoid this morning, so I assembled this outfit as protection. The rainbow wig is to protect me from flying sweet potatoes, the zebra striped shirt is in case a herd of zebras comes stampeding through the city, they'll think I'm one of them and won't run me over, and the pink tu-tu is to protect me from bullies. No bully would hit someone in a tu-tu. Oh, yeah, and the roller skates will let me get away from dangerous stuff faster. What? Why are you looking at me like that, Trixie?"

Today was just a typical day for Jake and his friends. All four of them. After Rose's memories of Jake had returned, her parents, realizing that Jake and Rose truly had feelings for each other, had announced that they were moving back to New York.

This had been a good summer for all of them. Jake had hit a growth spurt, and was now nearly as tall as Spud (the tallest of the four of them).

"What's that?" Jake stopped short.

"What's what?" Spud asked. Jake walked into the alley. "That light." he indicated a small white light, swirling, growing bigger. "I've seen it before. When I—" It was at that moment that two teenagers careened through the light wave, and landed in front of Jake. "—time traveled." Jake finished.

Jake didn't seem the least bit surprised to see two people from the future. What bothered him was how familiar they looked.

The boy had short blond hair, and deep black eyes. He wore a light blue t-shirt, and royal blue pants. The girl had black hair, streaked with honey-blonde. Her eyes were a deep ocean-blue. She wore a blue shirt, white pants, and a pink necklace with a flower charm on it.

"Wow," The boy spoke up. "Convenient. You're the ones we were sent to find."

Jake and his friends exchanged confused glances. "Why?" Jake asked at last. "Who are you guys?"

The boy opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short when the girl jabbed him in the ribs. "We're from 20 years in the future." she explained. "We need your help."

Rose stepped forward. "With what?" she asked.

The other girl hesitated, then said. "To stop the destruction of all magical creatures."


	2. An Explanation Would Be Nice

"Say what!?" Jake's familiar phrase echoed through the alleyway, this time etched with more confusion than usual.

"How is that possible?" he asked. "The Aztec skulls were the only things with enough power to wipe out magical creatures, and the were destroyed months ago.

"We'll explain everything." the blond boy assured Jake. "But not here." He glanced around the alley. "I don't like this place."

"Me neither." Spud agreed. "The cows in that field over there smell bad, and this sewer sludge is messing up my roller skates."

"Uh, yeah, okay. We'll go with that." The blond boy said.

"Wait," Jake said. "Will you at least tell us your names?"

The boy and the girl exchanged hesitant glances. Finally the girl spoke. "Violet and Blake." Jake nodded, making no connection, but Rose studied the visitors carefully. _Something about them._

"C'mon," Violet said. She and Blake left the alleyway, with Jake and friends trailing. Violet and Blake seemed to know exactly where they were going. Soon they reached Canal Street Electronics. The others walked inside without a second thought, but Rose hung back for a moment. _How did they know where the shop is?_

She shook her head and went inside. Once everyone was seated, Violet spoke. "You know Huntsboys 88 and 89, right?"

"Right," Jake answered.

"Well," Violet continued. "they may have been kooks as kids, but as adults, they're true threats. They used a reconstruction potion on the remains of the Aztec skulls, as well as the Gargoyles of Pantheon."

"I've heard of those types of potions," Jake said. "I thought they were only legends."

"So did we." Violet replied. "Nevertheless, they are real, and in this case very dangerous."

"88 and 89 used the potion to rebuild the skulls and the gargoyles," Violet continued. "Blake and I found out about it, but were too late. The wish had already been made. Before it could take full effect on us, uh…someone, gave us the Uchrono Hourglass and sent us to this time period to get help."

"Wait a minute," Jake interrupted. "Why would the wish effect you guys?"

Violet and Blake exchanged glances, nodded, then simultaneously stood up. Together, they said, "Dragon up!" Flames engulfed them, transforming them into the powerful reptiles.

"You're dragons!" Jake's whispered exclamation of surprise carried to every corner of the room.

"That's right." Violet said. "And we were sent to get help from the Team Dragon of the past."

"Hold fast." Trixie said. "There's one thing I don't get. If this stuff ain't gonna happen for 20 years, why come all the way back to this time period?"

"There is a magical creature called a Tablow." Violet explained. (**Okay, so Tablow is actually a creature I made up for a set of trading cards I drew. Similar to Pokemon)** "It has the body of a bird, the tail of a dragon, and the arms of a cat (**think Meowth**). There is only one left in existence now. The Tablow contains a special powder in its beak. A reconstruction potion cannot be made without this powder. However, once the potion is made, it must be frozen for two decades before it can work."

"Now," she added. "The Tablow in existence at this time is close to dying of old age. Once it is dead, the powder will become ineffective."

"So, in other words," Jake said. "We just have to protect this Tablow until it dies?"

"Exactly." Blake piped up.

"Well," Jake reasoned. "How hard can that be?"


End file.
